Yami Yugi's Christmas
by Cyrox
Summary: Yugi invites Yami Yugi to his Christmas party when Anzu gets Yami Yugi a Present. YugiAnzu and Yami YugiAnzu


Yami Yugi's Christmas

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yugi walked out of the mall carrying some presents and bags of decorations. But they were very heavy for a guy his size, so it was tough for him to carry all of those things.

"Here, let me help you Yugi," A young girl said.

"Thanks Anzu," Yugi said as he gave her a bag of decorations.

"So these are for your Christmas party tonight?"

"Yes. I have to get it done, tonight's Christmas eve."

"I know, that's why I did all my shopping today,"

After saying that, Anzu revealed all of the Christmas presents she bought as Yugi showed her the ones he bought. While he was looking, he noticed that there were two presents for him.

"How come you gave me two?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, that one in blue rapping paper is for the other you," Anzu explained.

"The other me?"

"Yes."

"That's interesting, maybe I should get him something too. But I didn't think he'd know what Christmas is."

"That is true, if he is from Egypt, he wouldn't have Christmas."

"I should tell him," Yugi said as he took his stuff and arrived home.

Yugi entered his house and checked the answering machine to see if there were any messages. The only message was this one from Jonouchi.

"Hey Yugi. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm going to have to miss your Christmas Party tonight. My sister has given me some tickets to see her this Christmas and the train leaves today. But don't worry, I left my presents for you and the others at my house. Just head over there and my dad will give them to you. Well Merry Christmas."

Yugi smiled at the thought of Jonouchi seeing his sister for the holidays. Then he went up to his room so he could talk to Yami Yugi.

"Another me," He said as he spoke to him within his own body.

"What is it partner?" Yami Yugi asked.

"I want to tell you about Christmas."

"What is Christmas?"

"Well, it's a holiday where people celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ and give gifts to each other."

"That sounds nice."

"I'm having a Christmas Party too. Maybe you would like to come?"

"I'd like to come."

Evening came and Yugi had finished getting everything ready for his party and waited for the guests to come. Soon Anzu, Bakura, Otogi, and Honda arrived at Yugi's house and Yugi greeted them all.

"Hey, where's Jonouchi?" Honda asked.

"He said that he went to visit his sister for Christmas," Yugi explained.

"Lucky him," Honda thought, "But at least there's more food for me,"

Honda placed his presents with the presents that Jonouchi left and ran over to the snack table with Otogi and Bakura right behind him. Once the others were at the snack table, Yugi held up a present that was for Anzu.

"Here," Yugi said, "it's from me and the other me. He wanted to get you something because you gave one to him, and because the malls were closed, I just addressed this to both of us."

"Tell him I said thank you," Anzu said.

"You're welcome," Yami Yugi said as he switched minds with Yugi.

Anzu felt a little nervous to be talking to Yami Yugi, but she was glad that he could talk to him.

"Nice to see you," She said.

"Nice to see you too,"Yami Yugi and Anzu walked outside of Yugi's house to for some time alone to talk about Christmas.

"Christmas is a great time," Anzu explained, "everyone around the world is happy, mainly because it's the birth of the Savior of the world."

"Jesus is it?" Yami Yugi asked, "My partner told me a bit about him."

"Yeah," Anzu said, "and everyone uses this time to get together with their friends and family too. That's one of the main reasons I like it so much."

"I can understand why," Yami said.

"Well, that's the best I can do in describing it."

"Don't worry, I've gotten everything I need to know about it," Yami Yugi said as Yugi returned.

"That's great," Anzu said

After that, the two of them went back inside and joined the others. Later on, everybody started exchanging and opening present from each other, as well as the ones from Jonouchi. During that time, Yugi handed the gift from both of his souls to Anzu as she handed her gifts to the two Yugis. Inside Yugi's present was a Duel Monsters Mat. Then the two souls switched and Yami Yugi opened his present. Inside there was a model pyramid.

"What do you think?" Anzu asked him.

"I don't know what to say," Yami Yugi told her.

"Don't worry, seeing people happy is why I give presents."

After saying that, Anzu opened her present from Yugi and Yami Yugi. Inside was a round, gold locket that had her name on it.

"It's beautiful," Anzu said.

"There's more to it," Yugi said as he and Yami Yugi switched back.

Anzu opened the locket and inside there was a picture of her, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda together after Yugi defeated Pegasus.

"Thank you," Anzu said as she kissed Yugi and then Yami Yugi.


End file.
